


Born For This

by ftlow



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode: s07e21 Head of the Snake, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftlow/pseuds/ftlow
Summary: NCIS: Los Angeles (CBS)'s Nate Getz (Peter Cambor) sailed dangerously close to the wind in Season 7 Episode 21, Head of the Snake; just how far did he need to go, and would he be willing to go again, to get the job done?Music: Whatever It Takes, Demons and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons.I don't own any of this footage or music, but I had a lot of fun rearranging it!





	Born For This




End file.
